PAW Patrol watches "Stolen Lunches"
If you seen some of the Youtube videos where other characters watch some episodes/games, you might be familiar with it. Since I am lousy at making videos, (quality-wise) I'm going to just create a script where the PAW Patrol (including Lilac and Penelope) watch Stolen Lunches (a Team Umizoomi episode from Season 4). I might create a few more of these (eventually). See what happens when the hungry pups watch a tasty episode and why Rocky keeps accidentally changing the channel. (BTW, when you a character in brackets, like this that means the voice is coming from the screen) Okay, I'm going to stop doing the talking and let the pups (and their tv) do the talking... Dialogue (Skye is sleeping on a bean bag in the Lookout) (A pink alarm clock is next to her bean bag) (Chase is sleeping on a different bean bag) (The clock strikes 9:20 AM and rings) (Skye and Chase wake up suddenly) (Skye put her paw on the clock and it stops) Chase: *Yawns* It's 9:20... Skye: And it's time... for... Stolen Lunches... (They both start to go back to sleep) (They suddenly wake back up) Both: It's time for Stolen Lunches! Chase: I'll get the other pups up, you get the TV ready. Skye: Okay, and don't forget the spoon trick. Chase: Right... (Scene changer: Chase's badge) (The other pups, except Marshalll walk in) Zuma: *Yawns* Why can't we watch the show at noon? Lilac: 'Cause an emergency is more likely to happen. Skye: There you guys are! It's already starting. (The pups look at the screen and see that Jonathan, a friend of Team Umizoomi, walk into his classroom) Penelope: Who's that? Rubble: That's Jonathan. He's a friend of Team Umizoomi. He even has a kitty he calls Brownie. Lilac: Whoo! Ah guess yuh love cats. Marshall: Wait for meee!!! (Marshall runs in and crashes into the other pups) Sorry, guys... What did I miss? Bot: *Whistles* That's a lot of lunches. Marshall: Isn't this the episode where those nasty Troublemakers steal the kids lunches? Penelope: It is. That's so cruel! Taking the lunches of 11 kids is just terrible! (The TV plays the song "I Love Lunch") Marshall: Wait, is that music? I love music! I gotta dance! (He gets up and starts dancing) (Rubble just looks at the screen) (He licks his lips at all the food shown during the song) Lilac: Nice lookin' veggies. Not as nice lookin' meat though... *Shudders* Rocky: Why don't you like meat? Lilac: Hot dogs make me feel like Ah'm eating dogs. Chase: But hot dogs are not made of dog. Lilac: That's the thing. Yuh don't understand well, do yuh? Rocky: I do. Lilac: Ah knew yuh do, Sugar Pup. (Song ends) Marshall: Okay, now who's hungry? Rubble: (breaks out of his trance) ME! Chase: We have to wait for lunch. Ryder had to run some errands this morning. Rocky: Doesn't mean we can't have a snack. Jonathan: Team Umizoomi, come check this out. Zuma: That sounds cool, 'Wocky'! I'll get some 'tweats'. (He walks off) (The Troublemakers appear on the screen) Chase: *Growls* Lilac: It's those sneaky Troublemakers. Skye: Shh! Trouble: If we took all those lunches, that would definitelty cause some trouble. Penelope: They're terrible! If I ever sniff them out, they'll be the ones in BIG TROUBLE!! Skye: Shh! Penelope: *Quietly* Was I too loud? ...sorry... (The Troublemakers theme plays) (Marshall covers his ears) Marshall: *howls painfully* Make it stop! Make it stop! (Zuma walks in with a big bowl full of Pup-Treats on his back) (The song ends) Marshall: *whew* Much better... (Trouble Truck appears on the screen and the Troublemakers toss all 11 lunchboxes into the truck's back and drive off) Lilac: Those sneaky, conniving-- Rubble: "Conniving"? Lilac: Don't ask... (The team, Jonathan, and the rest of his classmates notice that the lunchboxes are gone) (The team notices the Troublemakers drive away) Trouble: Trouble you later, Team Umizoomi! Penelope: Oh, those poor kids... Rubble: I'd be upset if my lunch was taken away. I don't think I can eat now. *Whimpers* Zuma: Pup-'Tweat'? Rubble: *Sniff* Okay... (He slowly munches on a Pup-Treat) Chase: I'm sure that Team Umizoomi can get them back. Skye: Shh! Milli: We have to get the lunches back before lunchtime. Geo: Or else the Troublemakers are going to eat them! Lilac: Ah don't think those two can eat all those lunches... Rubble: Even I can't eat that much! Penelope: You eat a lot? Rubble: Huh?! No! No, I don't! Skye: Shh! Penelope: *Quietly* ...sorry... (UmiCar appears on the screen) UmiCar: UmiCar. Rocky: Hey, it's UmiCar! He's lookin' good. Skye: Shh! Rocky: I was just pointing him out. Chase: Rocky, you're going to miss their "Time For Action"! Skye: Shh! Milli: Team Umizoomi... Umizoomi: It's Time for Action! Marshall: Yeah! Time for action! Rubble: Awwoo! Awwoo! Skye: Shh! Umizoomi: Let's go! (They hop inside UmiCar and drive after the Troublemakers) Penelope: C'mon, Team Umizoomi! Get those troublesome bullies! Other Pups: "Bullies"?! Penelope: Um, I meant to say 'troublesome Troublemakers'... Other Pups: *relieved sighs* (The Troublemakers are seen driving up Stone Hill) (The team drives after them) Chase: I see why they call it Stone Hill; it’s a hill made of stones. Rocky: I think they should call it Stone Street. Rubble: But there's a Steep Street, Rocky. Skye: Shh! Trouble: It's time to give them some trouble bubbles. Trouble-Dee-Trouble-Dee-Trouble-Ray Booby-trap Stone Hill! (The Trouble Ray zaps a purple ray on Stone Hill) (The team suddenly bounces back to the bottom of the hill) Chase: *growls* Those sneaky Troublemakers... (Suddenly, the screen changes channels to a different show) Stitch: Surf's up! Cowabinga! Lilac: Hey! What’s going on here!? Rocky, yuh're sitting on the remote! Rocky: Sorry... I thought it was a toy... (He presses the button that gets back to the right channel) (Bot is seen jumping on the last safe stone) Rubble: Aw man. We missed Bot jumping onto the safe stones. Rocky: I'm really, really sorry, guys. Lilac: S'alright, Sugar Pup. We know yuh didn't mean anything by it. Skye: Shh! (The team puts the 3 lunchboxes, that fell off Trouble Truck earlier, into the lunch wagon) Penelope: That's 3 down, 8 to go. Milli: We have to hurry and get the lunches back before lunchtime! Geo: Yeah. That's when the Troublemakers are going to eat them! Zuma: Lot of 'pwessure' on them. Penelope: But they can do it! They maybe the tiniest superheroes in the world, but they aren't the weakest! Skye: Shh! (The Troublemakers are seen rowing on a raft down Umi River) Trouble: *Laughs* The lunchboxes are all ours now! Rocky: *sighs* It’s always water... (The team gets the fishing raft and rows after them) Geo: They’re so far ahead of us! Milli: I know! I can use these fishing poles and hook the lunchboxes! Marshall: Well, it looks like she'll be 'fishing for lunch!' (Rimshot) (The pups all laugh at the joke) (Rocky accidentally puts his paw on the remote control) (The screen changes channels) Duck: *Quacks angrily* Why does this always happen to me!? All except Rocky: Rocky! Rocky: Sorry. (He changes it back to the right channel) Milli: 5 hook! (She uses a 5 unit long fishing pole and hooks a lunchbox from the Troublemakers) Lilac: At least we have not missed much. Trouble: We've got to go faster! Row! Trouble: I'm rowing! I'm rowing! Trouble: Well row faster! Lilac: *Laughs* Those two are mighty funny when they lash out at each other. Skye: Shh! Milli: 8 hook! (She hooks another lunchbox) Penelope: Wow! Milli never ceases to amaze. First, she showed her karate skills when she chopped up that pattern sandwich, and now she shows her fishing skills! (Lilac licks her lips) Lilac: Mmmm... Pattern sandwiches... Skye: Shh! Marshall: Since when did you become the Shush Puppy? Milli: 10 hook! (She hooks a third lunchbox) Trouble: Aw, drat! Milli got another lunchbox! Lilac: Yee-haw! Now that’s what Ah call some 'reely' great fishing skills! (Rimshot) (The pups laugh at the joke) Marshall: Say, is it just me, or are these jokes kinda 'fishy'? (Rimshot) (Silence) Okay, that wasn't very funny anyway. (The Troublemakers make it to a dock and leave the raft where it is) Trouble: You won't get anymore lunchboxes from us! (The team makes it to the dock and drives after them) Zuma: 6 down, 5 to go. Chase: Did you see the way she swooped those fishing rods and hook the lunchboxes even though the Troublemakers were getting farther and farther away? Rubble: Now that was super! (The Troublemakers are driving in an open field and see the team catching up to them) Rocky: Go get them, guys! Trouble: Let me drive! I'm a much better driver Trouble: No no no! I'm driving! (The two fight over the steering wheel) Lilac: Is that why we all have our own vehicles? Others except Penelope: NO! Lilac: Just asking... (The Troublemakers drop 4 of the lunchboxes on the ground) Penelope: I've heard of very bad villains. Though they have the mean and nasty part, they kinda lack on the... smart side. Zuma: That is totally lucky. Trouble: Grow that grass into a maze! (He zaps his Trouble-Ray on the grass and it grows tall and looks like a grassy maze) (They drive off) Rocky: Those guys really aren't smart! They could've just driven out and taken one lunchbox back! Those two are just not cut out for the bad guy stuff. (He accidentally touches the remote and it changes channel) Rarity: Of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!!! Lilac: Ironic, huh Sugar Pup? Rocky: Sorry... Rarity: Whhhhhhyyyy? Ooooooooh whhhhyyyy?! (Rocky changes the channel, the wrong way...) Pikachu: Pika! Axew: Ew! Axew! Rocky: Oops! *Nervous laugh* Wrong button... (He touches the right button) (It is seen on the TV that Geo has already place the 4th lunchbox in the lunch wagon) I didn't mean to. Penelope: Don't worry. Everyone makes mistakes. Even pups. Rocky: Thanks, guys. Bot: That was 'a-maze-ing"! (The pups all laugh at that joke) Skye: *giggles* I get it! They were in a maze. "a-maze-ing". *giggles* Others: Shh! (Skye blushes in embarrassement) Zuma: Ten down, one left. Milli: A racecar? *gasps* That's Jonathan's lunchbox! Pups: *Gasps* Lilac: That ain't good at all. (Silence) (to Skye) Aren't yuh gonna "shush" me? Skye: Shh! Lilac: *Quietly* Right on schedule.... (Rest is coming soon) Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossovers